ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Chilling With Heroes
Chilling With Heroes is the 7th episode of Omni-Spore. Summary Outside of the Spore, Ben 10,000 becomes Ultimate Ben and accesses Ghostfreak's powers. He moves his eyes onto his finger and looks inside the Ultimatrix and accidentally merges with the Ultimatrix. The gang then have to help him find a way out. Plot Outside the spore, in the "real" world, Earth, Ben 10,000 was fooling around in his headquarters. 'Let's see how many times I can run rings around this entire headquarters within 3 seconds' he challenged himself. He transformed into XLR8 and began running in a giant blue and black blur. There was a beep at 2 seconds and the timer he set transformed him back to human. '360 circles around these entire headquarters!' he shouted excitedly. Then Ben began thinking. 'I've always wanted to see the inside of the Ultimatrix' he said as he activated the watch. 'Ultimate Ben! Ghostfreak!' he shouted as he accessed Ghostfreak's powers. Ultimate Ben moved his eyes onto the tip of his fingers and began looking inside the Ultimatrix. 'What the? The Omnitrix inside the Ultimatrix?' Ben said. 'Oh, that's right... Azmuth explained to me once. The Ultimatrix's gauntlet shape is just a shield to protect any damages to a regular wrist watch Omnitrix underneath. Kinda lame...' he explained to himself. Suddenly he felt himself falling into the watch. Ultimate Ben began flying through the Ultimatrix, then through the Omnitrix and suddenly he landed on an egg. 'Oof!' he shouted as he began sliding down the slide. Suddenly he landed on Zavier. 'Wha!' Zavier shouted in shock as he threw Ben into a wall. Ben pulled himself out of the wall unscathed. 'Eatle!' he shouted. Ben tapped himself and it made a noise like someone tapping on metal. Zavier ran at Ben but splattered all over the place. Brian quickly jumped in, creating sonic disks to surround Ben. Ben was quickly down. Then he turned into a puddle like Zavier. He began slithering through, then jumped at Brian. He easily got Brian down. Ben then accessed Brainstorm's powers to electrocute Brian. Brian began smoking as he lay limp on the ground. Tohunga lunged at Ben but he accessed Humongousaur's powers and dropped him. Brian quickly jumped up and shot Ben with Chromastone's beams. 'You think you can take me down? I absorb energy and I have AmpFibian's powers too!' Ancy became goo and came over, shooting acid at Ben. Ben screamed in pain and grew larger, strengthening his skin. Croxyrus and Redo joined the battle. Redo shot diamonds at him while Croxyrus held him in place with a tornado. Dan and Redo combined their powers as Redo made Dan a diamond ball and shot him at Ben. Finally he gave in and collapsed. When Ben awoke he was tied to a chair with his arms spread away from each other. The team were watching him. 'What is going on?' he asked. Zavier cracked him one in the face. 'We were thinking the same thing.' 'I'm Ben 10,000! You haven't heard of me?' he asked. 'Ben 10,000? What is that, a super villain name? I might as well be called Brian 10, Brian said, sarcastically. 'Well, yeah, but I started calling myself Ben 10 from a young age. I stopped, people just kept adding onto the nickname' Ben explained. 'So what, you are a super hero?' Dan asked. 'YES! I thought you guys were the villains?' Ben said, beginning to get extremely confused. 'Guys, he is telling the truth' Brian said. 'How do you know?' Redo asked. Croxyrus looked at Brian's back, noticing the Amperi tentacle. 'Your Amperi powers allow for you to read peoples electro-pulses' Croxyrus stated. Before Brian could agree or disagree, Ancy butt in. 'Why didn't you use your powers before?' Ancy demanded. 'Just figured 'em out' Brian said, shrugging his shoulders. Ancy grumbled. 'Uhhh, so, you guys gonna let me go?' Ben asked. At the Spore, a Nanochip/To'kustar fusion (resulting in a human-sized To'kustar) headed towards the entry of the Spore. It looked around, then flew up to the top of the Spore. 'Hehe, now everyone will know how it feels to be a midget To'kustar' it laughed evilly as it placed it's hand inside. He waited for a few seconds, then pulled his hand out revealing a small cut on his finger. Suddenly a shockwave shot out, turning every fusion into a To'kustar/Nanochip combination. Meanwhile every fusion was zapped into the To'kustar, turning him into a fusion of all DNA in the Codon Stream. As Tohunga worked the cables off of Ben's arms and legs, a shockwave shot out and a green light went around every fusion while Ben remained unharmed. Slowly, each of them grew/shrunk into 6 ft To'kustar. 'What the??' Zavier asked. Ben got up and inspected each of them. 'To'kustar... Human sized... Glowing energy from their back... It looks like you guys are fusions of a To'kustar and Nanochip' Ben answered. 'Is there any way to revert this fusion?' 'Yeah, we have to walk back into the Spore, the opposite way' Tohunga said. 'Yeah but everyone will be heading through the back of it...' Redo said, concerned. 'Just smash our way through them!' Tohunga shouted, flexing his arms. 'We cannot risk our hero status' Croxyrus shouted. The team rarely heard Croxyrus shout, but this topic seemed to interest him. 'I think I've got something for you guys to do while you are waiting for that line to empty' Ben said. Everyone looked over to him. There was a long silence before Ben spoke again, 'Oh! You guys expected me to tell you? No, no, no, no! This is a surprise, but I assure you that with your To'kustar and Nanochip powers you will all be useful' Ben said. He transformed into Clockwork and created a portal. 'Well, I don't see anything else for us to do' Zavier shrugged. With that, each of them jumped into the portal. Ben closed that portal and reacreated his own, then returned to his time outside of the Ultimatrix. ''To Be continued... '' Characters *Zavier *Brian *Redo *Ancy *Tohunga *Croxyrus *Dan *Ben 10,000 Aliens Used by Ben 10,000 *XLR8 *Ultimate Ben Powers Accessed as Ultimate Ben *Ghostfreak *Eatle *Brainstorm *Humungousaur Villains *TBA Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Omni-Spore